Where are we
by amberivy
Summary: too lazy to write a sumarry just read its really good trust me
1. Chapter 1

Where am I?

"YOU LITTLE BITCH HOW DARE YOU!" my drunken mother screamed at me, swinging the burning hot poker at me again. I screamed as it found its mark, searing my arm.

Tears of pain were running down my face and I dashed towards my room, slammed the door, and locked it.

As soon as the lock clicked, my mother was pounding on the door, trying to come in. I kept my sobs quiet and packed my things in a bag, including my phone and charger.

I threw the window of our two story house open and jumped, landing smoothly on my feet, one of my fists to the ground for balance.

I dashed towards my friend's house, pulling out my phone and speed dialing her number on the way.

"_He-*yawn*-llo?"_ I heard the groggy voice of Mira ring out on the other end and, in my relief, a sob escaped me.

"Open the door….please?" I whimpered.

There was the sound of the phone hanging up as I reached her lawn and the door swung open as she ran outside with her father, who happened to still be awake.

"Amber! Oh, Amber, you're hurt worse than last time!" Mira cried, hugging me. Her father picked me up and carried me inside, setting me on the couch. As he went to go get bandages, Mira brought me some tissues and I blew my nose and wiped my eyes (with separate tissues, of course).

Her father came back in and bandaged me up and Mira dragged me up to her room, turning on both Wiis on at the same time.

I smiled. Mira always knew how to cheer me up.

She handed me the remote to my Wii just as the twilight princess screen popped up and we started our games. I laughed.

"Just give up, you know I'm going to beat you, Mira," I snickered.

We hit pay and Mira gasped, falling forward.

"Mira! Are you- nngh!" I grunted as i blacked out also.

* * *

I woke to the sound of hoofbeats and male laughter.

I quickly closed my eyes as two horses broke through the trees into the clearing.

"Hey, Dark, look," said the first voice, strong and comforting.

Wait, Dark? How did he sound familiar?

"Yeah what is it, Link?" Dark asked the other male.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, bolting upright. Sure enough, there they were, Dark and Link, the hero of time and his shadow.

A thought came to mind and i jumped up, eyes scanning the clearing. I saw Mira unconsious a few feet away.

"MIIIIIRAAAAA!" I cried, running over to her and shaking her awake. She groaned and looked up at me.

"Amber! Oh, you're ok!" she screached, throwing her arms around me.

I hugged her back and whispered in her ear.

"Now just look over my shoulder aaaaaand-"

"HOLY SHIT IT'S LINK! AND DARK!" she squealed excitedly and i laughed as she tackled a startled Link off of his horse.

Two more horses came into the clearing, a white mare walked up to Mira and the black stallion walked confidently over to me.

I grinned and hopped onto his back, riding over to where Mira and Link were getting on their horses.

I looked to Mira and we exchanged glances that said: _'this is gonna be sweet!'_

* * *

so my first zelda fanfic, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

where am I?

* * *

It's been a few days since we were sucked into the Legend of Zelda. We still have our phones and earbuds and all so when we're out on rides with Dark and Link we have our phones in our pockets and our earbuds blaring music into our brains.

Mira's crush on link has become inflated to the size of a hot air ballon. Shade, my stallion, whinneyed uncofortably under me. We were in the villiage, surrounded by curious people. Link had been swept away and Dark was waiting for him alone in a corner.

Even though the shadow helped Link save Hyrule, people were still intimidated by him and prefered to keep their distance. Not me though, because I knew about DArk's soft spot and i was determined to make him feel like he wasn't alone.

I walked Shade over to him and he looked up at me, immediately looking back down. Something told me this could take a while.

"Dark, aren't you lonely over here? Why don't you come and chill with me while you wait for Link? I could tell you about the world that I came from," I suggested in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I don't to blabber mouths," he replied in a cold tone, and i felt my face heat up. I hardly talked at all since we've been here unless it was to Mira!

"Or we could have just sat in companionable silence, you fahking asshole," I grumbled, turning away. I saw a little shop and decided to check it out so i slid off of Shade and walked over to it.

I pushed open the door to find Link and the clerk talking. Neither of them took any notice of me, so I decided I would have some fun.

With a cheshire cat smile on my face, I crept over and crouched behind Linj. Then I leapt up and latched onto the hero of time's back, screaming, "DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS BLAAAH!"

Link shouted and jumped fifteen feet into the air. I could feel his heart racing in his chest and giggled, climbing off his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Link! Did I scare you?" I asked in an oblivious tone. He gave me a 'What the fahk do you think?' look and I laughed.

"I'm sorry, I came in here to see what was being sold and you just looked so oblivious and scarable I just had to! I'm sorry," I said, patting his head.

I oulled out a leather pouch stuffed full with rupees and looked at the lady.

"Ah, wat do you sell, ma'am?" I asked politely, putting on an innocent look. The woman smiled fondly at me.

"It depends honey, what are you looking for?" she asked me.

"Well, I was actually looking for a blade of some sort..." I said, trailing off.

She looked at me for a moment then smiled again and reached down, pulling out a long, slender leather scabbard.

"Normally, I woud give someone as smal as you a dagger, but you look like you could handle a blade like this," the woman said, handing the blade to me.

I slid the blade out of the scabbard a little to reveal a silver blade with sapphires embedded in the hilt. I gasped and quickly unsheathed the rest of the sword, holding the beautiful blade out in front of me.

"This is...beautiful!" I excaimed. The sword was curved inward in the middle and ended in a point that had a sapphire embedded into it. The blade had swirls and other designs carved into it and it was so silver it was almost white and when i held it it felt...right.

* * *

sorry it took so long i was grounded and banned so here is chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

where am I?

sorry its been so late guys, in the last chapter amber got herself a pretty wicked new blade.

* * *

I sighed as i rode quietly beside Dark, Mira and Link riding behind us and conversing quietly. I was still a little peeved at Dark for calliing me a blabber mouth, so I tilted my head back slightly and spurred Shade forward. The black stallion broke into a trot, pulling ahead of Dark by a few paces. I heard a whinny as Mira pulled Freedom up next to Shade and the two horses nickered in agreement.

Mira and I rode in companionable silence, giving the occasional glances and giggles in silent conversation. "Bad Apple" started playing on my IPhone and i started humming with it.

All too soon we arrived at Link's tree-house-thing and dismounted. Pulling one earbud out I waved all of them off.

"I'll take care of the horses, you guys go inside, I want to be alone right now and you guys could use the rest," I told the Hero of Time and his shadow. Mira simply nodded and walked over to the ladder waiting for the guys, who reluctantly handed me the reins to their horses and followed her.

As soon as they were inside I started with the horses, thinking over the events of the past week silently and calculating situations in my head. When i was finally done i scaled a tree and sat on a branch well hidden from sight, and unless you were really looking, you weren't going to find me.

I sat there thinking until i finally fell asleep, my head lolled to one side and my legs bent at the knees for balance.

Boy, I was gonna be sore in the morning.


End file.
